My LoVe
by Nisha-AbhiVI
Summary: You are My Love & My only Desire till my Life or after my Life...A Romantic OS on Abhijeet & Purvi ...


_Hello guys , Thank you so much for your feedback on my last OS…your Reviews means a lot to me & motivates me…_

 _ **Daya's lover , Shreya , Zehra , AbhiVi Fan , Katiiy , Fari , rahul , Guest , Guest , Abhi , Duo's girl Srija , AYESHA , onlyforsachvi , Dareya Forever…**_

 _ **Cutefan –**_ _sure dear , aap bhi AbhiVi par try karna , I'll definitely read…Thanks for your review…_

… _ **Thank you so much…**_

 _Guys , this OS is for all FF readers but if anyone don't want to read AbhiVi (Abhijeet & Purvi) Fic can skip this….…_

 _Here we go…_

 **My Love**

 _A beautiful girl is doing bandage of her injured husband, who gets injured in fighting with goons on his duty time when one goon attacked on him with knife & he gets a small wound on his chest . Purvi is doing his dressing & Abhijeet feeling pain in his wound but trying to hide his pain from his wife to save himself from her anger.. _

_Abhijeet—Purvi….ab kuch tou bolo…dekho ab jyada pain nahi hai …I am perfectly fine.._

 _Purvi is not showing any interest in Abhijeet's talks & doing his dressing silently…_

 _Abhijeet—Purvi….ye kya baat hai…tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahi ho..? maine kaha na , mai ab theek hu….dekho wound jyada deep nahi hai…ek choti si kharoch hi tou hai…_

 _Purvi finished her task & stood up with first-aid box & silently moved out from room left Abhijeet disappoint…_

 _Abhijeet(murmur)—ye Purvi bhi na….ek baar naraj ho jaye tou manana bahut mushkil hai…(takes a deep sigh)..chalo Abhijeet babu , bivi ko manana tou padega…varna meri pyari wife apna sara gussa mere khane par nikal degi aur phir se mujhe vo sab locky , kaduu khane padega…(wishing himself for his wife manao Abhiyaan) All the best Abhijeet.._

 _Abhijee is about to get up from bed but at the same time Purvi comes in room with a glass of Haldi wala milk…_

 _Abhijeet (feeling trapped on seeing Haldi wala Milk)- ye kya hai Purvi…..you know , ki mujhe milk bilkul accha nahi lagta , aur ye Haldi wala tou bilkul bhi nahi…. iss se tou accha hai mere liye coffee bana do…._

 _Purvi keeps glass on table beside bed & moving out from room with .._

 _Purvi (warning tone)—mujhe kitchen mei kuch kaam hai , aapke pass sirf 5 minutes hai , jab mai vapas aayu tou mujhe glass khali milna chahye…aur koi chalaki nahi….only 5 minutes…_

 _Purvi moves out from room & Abhijeet watching that Milk glass with most irritated face.._

 _Abhijeet—lo….start ho gaya , meri Doctor wife ka diet plan…ab ye sada hua milk bhi pina padega , varna tou Madam aur bhi jyada naraj ho jayegi…hey baghwan , pyar mei bhi kya kya karna padta hai…._

 _Abhijeet drink whole milk while making faces & after 5 minutes Purvi come back in room , looking towards empty glass & again turn towards door to move out, Abhijeet grabs her hand and ask softly.._

 _Abhijeet(innocently)- abhi tak naraj ho…_

 _Purvi(trying to control over her tears which are ready to come out from her beautiful eyes)- nahi….Mai kyu naraj hone lagi aapse…aur vaise bhi mere naraj hone ya na hone se , aapko koi farak thode hi padta hai.._

 _Abhijeet stood up from bed & comes close to her…_

 _Abhijeet(lovingly)—aisa kyu kah rahi ho Tum….you are my life Purvi , I love you so much…_

 _Purvi (teary)—agar sach mei mujhse pyar karte hai , tou kyu roka mujhe apne sath aane se…aap vaha akele gaye issliye aapko itni chot lag gayi….lekin aapko kya farak padta hai…aapne ek baar bhi ye nahi socha ki aapko takleef mei dekhkar , mujhe kitni takleef hogi…._

 _Abhijeet—Purvi tum bhi na…(Purvi hugged Abhijeet & he tries to console her)….Purvi hamari job hi aise hai , khatro se khelna hi hamara kaam hai aur vaha crime spot par , Mai thumar senior hu aur mere upar , vaha tum logo ki safety ki responsibility bhi tou thee…..senior hone ke nate meri duty hai , tum sabko protect karne aur kisi bhi danger ko pahle face karne ki….issliye thume apne sath aane se roka maine ….aur phir Mai tum se pyar karta hu , thume kaise khatre mei daal sakta hu Mai….bolo_

 _Purvi (softly)- Mai janti hu Abhi….lekin mai apne dil ko kaise samjhau , jo aapse bahut pyar karta hai….(aaded in caring tone) aapko bahut pain ho raha hai na Abhi….aapko mere rahte bhi itni takleef uthani padi….I can't bear this Abhi…..mai apko zara bhi pain mei nahi dekh sakti….bilkul nahi.._

 _Abhijeet makes her separate from him & softly pat her cheeks.._

 _Abhijeet—mai theek hu jaan…dekho jakham jyada gahra nahi hai….jaldi theek ho jayega…._

 _Purvi again hugged him tightly & her tears gets absorb by Abhijeet's shirt.._

 _Abhijeet(trying to make her relax)—Purvi…mai theek hu…._

 _Purvi(teary)—ABHI vada kijiye…..aap kabhi mujhse dur nahi jayege…..mai aapke bina nahi rah sakti ABHI….aap meri jaan hai….plz mujhe kabhi chodkar mat jana…kabhi nahi ABHI…_

 _Abhijeet(lovingly)—Purvi….mai bhi tum se bahut Pyar karta hu aur mai thume kabhi akela nahi hone dunga….promise…_

 _Purvi gets separate from him & a smile comes on her lips…_

 _Abhijeet(happy)—ye hui na baat….janti hu Purvi , tum smile karte hue bahut acchi lagti ho….iss duniya mei , meri wife se khobsurat koi nahi….koi bhi nahi…_

 _Purvi (teasing tone)—bass bass rahne dijiye….kitne din ho gaye , aapne theek se meri tarf dekha tak nahi…..(added in complaining tone) pahle meeting ke liye out of city jana pada aur ab ye Minister wala case…din raat bass kaam hi kaam…mujhe tou thoda bahut time mil bhi jata hai lekin aapko….kabhi kabhi sochti hu , ye kaisi job hai….husband ke pass apni wife ke liye time hi nahi hai….._

 _Abhijeet—Purvi Mai Senior Cop hu…ab responsibility bhi tou jyada hai na…_

 _Purvi (comlaining tone)—iska matlab jab aapka promotion ho jayega , tab tou aapke pass , mujhe dekhe tak ka time nahi hoga…._

 _Abhijeet (naughty)—ha lagta tou hai….work load bhi tou badh jayega…._

 _Purvi—accha ji…tou janab ke pass mere liye bilkul time nahi hoga kyu…?..._

 _Purvi turn her face in sweet anger & Abhijeet grabs her waist from backside…_

 _Abhijeet(romantic tone)—tab ka tou pata nahi , lekin abhi Mai apna time waste nahi karna chahta…_

 _Purvi(smiling)—accha….tou abhi aap kya karna chahte hai…?_

 _Abhijeet—apni Beautiful wife ko , Jii bhar ke dekhna chahta hu aur bahut sara pyar karna chahta hu….agar aapki izazat ho tou…_

 _Purvi turns , watching in his eyes & grabbed his already open shirt's collar & say in romantic naughty tone…_

 _Purvi —apko izazat hai…._

 _Abhijeet & Purvi smiles & looks each other with love & in next second their lips starts melting in each other….after a passionate kiss Abhijeet makes her lay down on bed & removed his shirt , Purvi smiles & hugged him tightly, Abhijeet starts kissing her neck and what would be happen next , you can imagine…._

… _._

… _._

 _In morning , Purvi woke up & looking towards Abhijeet who is sleeping peacefully hugging her waist….Purvi seeing his bandage covering his wound & touched it softly…_

 _Purvi (caring tone)—aapke zakham , mujhe takleef dete hai Abhijeet…_

 _Purvi kissed on his forehead & softly gets free from his grip , she get down from bed grabbing a smooth silky cloth around her naked body ….she comes close to window , watching sun & doing prayer in her heart for her life's most precious relation her husband her Love _" _Abhijeet"….suddenly she feels , someone hugging her from behind & she smiles on feeling her most desire touch on her body…_

 _Abhijeet(softly)—kya dekh rahi ho..?_

 _Purvi (smiling)—subah ka suraj dekh rahi thee….aaj itne dino baad yaha se subah ka nazara dekhkar accha lag raha hai…_

 _Abhijeet—itne dino baad kyu….suraj tou roj yaha se dikhta hai….bilkul vaise hi , jaise aaj…._

 _Purvi—par roj aap tou mere sath nahi hote….aaj ye khubsurat(beautiful) lag raha hai , sirf aapki vajah se…._

 _Abhijeet turns her to facing him & says in smiling tone…._

 _Abhijeet—Purvi…Mai tou hamesha thumare sath hu….bcz you are my life…._

 _Purvi spread smooth silky cloth wrapped around her body & her naked body again gets expose in front of Abhijeet , Purvi takes him in her silky cover & now both of them covered in same cloth…_

 _Purvi(lovingly)—aur aap mere sab kuch hai Abhijeet….My only desire is you till my life or after my life…_

 _Abhijeet smiles to her & both of them does a passionate kiss & the Glowing Sun becomes the witness of their true love…._

…

…

… _..The End…._

… _._

 _OK guys , hope you liked it….Now I'll come back little late because of some function organizing at my home…but you don't forget to do Review , your feedback motivates me to write more ….._

 _Love u all :)  
_

… _._

 **Yours**

 **Nisha**


End file.
